SOS, I can't breath
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Remus blir i kastad i sjön av Slytherinnarna och förvinner ner i djupet. Sirius kastar sig efter honom. Kommer sIrius hitta honom? och vilka konsekvenser ger det? SS/RL


Sirius black. Ett namn som alla känner till. Några som känner till _mer_ än bara hans namn är de flesta av tjejerna. Och de tjejer som besviket nog bara kan säga att de bara känner till namnet, sitter just nu och tittar drömmande på denne Gryffindorare. För just Sirius Black ligger nu på skolområdet – och saknar tröja.

Det är en varm lördag och han är klar med alla sina läxor så han avnjuter sin lediga dag med att sola.

Jo vänta, det finns en tjej som bara _känner _till hans namn och vill _helt_ säkert att det ska förbli så. Denna tjej är Lily Evans och hon sitter med blicken riktad mot James Potter. Och James Potter håller just nu på att bli jagad av Remus Lupin. James har tagit Remus bok, för tycker nämligen att Remus inte ska hålla på att plugga på en varm och solig dag som denna.

Boken i Lilys knä är bortglömd hon tittar istället beundrat och illsket på James.

"Måste du vara så barnslig?" Utropar hon plötsligt efter ett tag.

James gör en tvärvändning när han hör Lilys röst, vilket resulterar i att Remus smäller in i Gryffindoraren som stannar till.

"Vad sa du älskling?" James ler sockersött mot henne.

Hon mulnar till.

"Jag är inte din älskling! Och jag kommer aldrig att bli det." Skriker hon.

"Det är vad du tror. Men jag kan vänta. Men vad nu…? Måntand vad gör du?"

Remus har hämtat sig från krocken och har börjat brotta ner James.

"Ge… mig… min… bok…", Säger Remus.

"Okej jag ger mig! Bit mig inte, snälla!" James flinar åt sin vän.

"Jo, det kommer jag om du inte ger mig den."

"Tramptass! Hjälp! Tramptass hjälp mig!"

Sirius sätter sig upp. Han flinar åt de båda killarna som trasslat ihop sig på maken.

"Skulle inte tro det va", Svarar Sirius.

Hans svarthårige vän vänder på huvudet och tittar på Sirius.

"Sviker du mig Tramptass? Va? Mig..? Din bästa kompis." Snyftar James.

"Nä nu", Remus ler mot James. "Du vet vad vi gör med kompisar som sviker."

Varulven hoppar upp på fötter och James är inte långt efter. De rusar mot Sirius.

"Nej grabbar! Nej. Nejnejnejnej. Vad gör ni?"

De båda gryffindoreleverna lyfter upp Sirius och går mot sjön.

De höjer upp honom och svingar honom fram och tillbaka innan de släpper taget och han galler ner i vattnet.

James och Remus står flinande och kollar på stället som de slängde i Sirius i. Men ingen Sirius dyker upp på 15 sekunder… 30 sekunder. När det gått en minut så börjar alla samlas runt de två förvånade killarna.

Tre minuter.

"Varför är det ingen som hoppar i och räddar mig?" Viskar Sirius.

"Inte nu Tramptass och dessutom så kan ingen simma så djupt… va?" James hoppar till och snurrar runt. "Hur? Va?"

"James du sårar mig, du vet ju hur bra jag är på att simma. Och hur bra jag är på att hålla andan… och smyga mig på dig. Kommer du inte ihåg när vi tävlade om vem som kunde hålla andan längst? Tagghorn, tagghorn, tagghorn du sårar mig djupt. Jag simmade helt enkelt till träden där, tog mig upp och skrämde livet ur er." Sirius lägger en hand på James axel och skakar på huvudet.

James skrattar och knuffar till Sirius. Sirius ansikte spricker upp i ett leende och börjar skratta han också. Men skratten avbryts tvärt när ett högt plask hörs.

De tittar sig förvånat omkring. De upptäcker Malfoy och hans idiotiska gäng stå och skratta vid några träd längre bort.

James och Sirius tittar på varandra och sedan och sen ut över sjön, ser vattenringarna och sen räknar de sig själva. Tre… Vart är Remus?

Innan någon hunnit röra en muskel så är Sirius redan i vattnet. Han dyker snabbt och djupt. Han ser inget annat än skuggor i vattnet. Frustrerat tittar han sig omkring sig. Innan han dyker så måste han vara säker på att han vet vad som är upp och vad som är ner. För om det som rör sig inte är Remus så måste han ha koll på vart han ska.

En minut går.

Sirius tar risken – som trogen marodör – och dyker i hopp om att det är Remus.

Men det är det inte.

Tre minuter.

Han vet att han kan hålla andan längre än så, men de häftiga rörelserna han gör plus paniken gör att hans hjärna börjar kännas lite luddig. Och lungorna drar krampaktigt ihop sig och försöker tvinga honom att andas.

Fyra minuter.

Men just som Sirius tänker simma upp igen och hämta luft, ser han något i ögonvrån. Snabbt vänder han huvudet åt höger och ser något som är istorlek med remus kropp.

Sirius är nära att dra ett andetag av lättnad när han kommer på vart han befinner sig, det är nämligen Remus kropp han får tag i.

När de når vattenytan ser Sirius at de har förflyttats över halva sjön.

Den svarthårige drar upp sin vän och börjar göra mun mot mun metoden.

Sirius stannar upp.

"Fan ta dig Måntand. Andas!"

Sirius böjer sig ner igen och blåser in luft men denna gång stannar han förvånat upp mitt i rörelsen. Antingen drömmer han eller så har Remus just stuckigt in sin tunga i hans mun.

Han kastar sig häftigt bakåt.

"Sirius!..." Remus sätter sig häftigt upp men avbryts av en hostattack och massa vatten forsar upp.

"Sirius. Nej, Merlin. Förlåt. Glöm det. Det var inte meningen. Förlåt. Merlin, va jag är dum."

Sirius sitter med uppspärrade ögon och fingrarna pressade mot sina läppar.

"Vad…? Vad gör du?"

"Sirius…" Remus kravlar sig hostande framåt. "Sirius du måste tro mig. Jag menade inte det. eller…"

"Är det mig du har mumlat om på nätterna?" Mumlar Sirius och tittar bort.

Remus rodnar lätt och harklar sig.

"Du vill kyssa mig men ändå inte. Du trodde att du drömde", Säger Sirius och allting klarnar för honom. Han är i total chock.

"Sirius du måste förstå."

"Förstå vad, Remus?"

"Tramptass kan vi inte ta det här sen? Hur tror du att det ser ut om vi bråkar när du precis räddat mitt liv? Snälla…"

"Tramptass! Måntand! Åh måntand du lever.

"Ja, jag känner det", flämtar Remus när James kastar sig över honom.

Sirius reser sig upp och börjar vandra tillbaka till slottet. Det är ändå ingen som har interesse för honom längre.

Det tar inte lång tid innan de andra hinner ikapp.

"Sirius, kan jag få prata med dig?"

Den svarthårige stelnar till när han hör Remus röst. Han står i samma position enda tills alla har lämnat dem.

"Sirius", Remus går runt honom.

Och plötsligt är Sirius väldigt medveten om att han inte har någon tröja på sig och att hans byxor är dyngsura. Han lägger armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Måntand vad är det som jag måste förstå?"

En frustrerad suck undslipper Remus läppar.

"Du måste förstå…"

"Ja?"

"…Att jag inte kan förklara. Att jag inte kommer kunna få dig att förstå hur jag känner och att jag såras varje gång som jag ser dig med någon tjej. Jag begär inget av dig. Kan inte begära något av dig… jag kommer bara inte kunna vara runt dig längre. Jag kan inte för jag kommer såra dig. Jag… jag måste gå!

Den unge varulven vänder sig om och börjar gå. Han sväljer hårt och kämpar mot tårarna. Hans kropp är tung och det beror inte på de blöta kläderna.

"Du var beredd att offra din kärlek för vår vänskap?" Ropar Sirius efter Remus.

Varulvens hjärta hoppar nervöst till. Han vill ju inte prata om det här. Om det inte kommer bli _något_ så orkar han inte tänka eller prata om det.

"Ja. Du betyder för mycket för mig och det är inte värt att riskera vår vänskap om det ändå inte kommer bli mer." Det är onödigt att kämpa mot tårarna nu eftersom de redan flyter ner för han kinder och droppar mot marken i perfekta små droppar som möter sitt öde mot marken och splittras.

"Men… varför? Varför skulle du plåga dig genom en sån sak? Bara för min skull."

"Nej… för James skull också." Hans röst har ännu inte brutits så han kan fortfarande med lite stolthet, lämna platsen. Om Sirius ser honom gråta kommer han inte ha någon stolthet kvar.

Den svarthårige tar några förvånade steg framåt.

"Nej! Stanna där.", Säger Remus och en liten snyftning slinker fram. Hans hjärta skenar i skräck och pulsen hörs tydligt i öronen.

Hörde Sirius snyftningen? Tänker han och försöker hålla paniken nere men eftersom han koncentrerar sig på en sak så får tårarna flöda fritt.

Halsen blir med ens trång och hans kippar efter andan. Ett par armar omfamnar honom och förvånat upptäcker han att det är han själv som försöker hindra honom själv att skaka i små snyftningar.

"Måntand… gråter du?"

"Ne-he-ej", andas han skakigt.

Sirius hjärta börjar slå hårdare.

_Åh nej, jag har fått honom att gråta_, tänker han och kniper frustrerat ihop ögonen. Ett träd bli offer under han knytnäve.

"Ajajajaj", Sirius hoppar upp och ner på platsen, knyter och skakar häftigt på handen.

"Vad i Merlins namn var det där bra för?" Remus har vänt sig rödgråten om och stirrar på Sirius. Han stryker med handryggen under ögonen några gånger men ger upp, vätskan i kroppen måste ju ta slut någon gång.

"Inte vet jag. Du gör mig bara så frustrerad."

"Varför?" Frågar den unge varulven förvånat."

"Hur vid Merlins strumpor ska jag veta hur jag ska göra?"

"Vadå?" Hans annars befintliga intelligens är som bortblåst. Förväntansfullt ändrar hans hjärta takt och slår hårt, hårt och snabbt. Hans kropp glömmer helt att gråta.

"Jag vet inte… du… jag… det var ju inte meningen att jag skulle fåreda på det här va? Nej? Okej", Sirius tittar bort över sjön med en ofokuserad blick. Han funderar. Börjar bita på sidan av fingret medan han öppnar och knyter den skadade handen, som om han försöker fånga luften runt honom. "Om jag inte fått reda på något hade du inte fått reda på hur jag känner och du hade haft det bättre på ett sätt… men om du inte gjort något hade jag fortfarande varit lika "närgången" vilket hade gjort det jobbigt för dig. Fattar du?" Sirius gråblick träffar Remus bärnstensfärgade med en sån kraft att varulven tar några stapplande steg bakåt.

Med flackande blick studerar han den svarthårige mannen framför sig. Sirius biter fortfarande på sidan av fingret och tittar frågande och plågat tillbaka på honom.

Nu är det Remus tur att fästa sin blick ofokuserat i fjärran.

"Om du inte fått reda på något hade jag inte fått reda på hur du känner, nej. Och jag hade _inte_ haft det bättre, nej. Om jag inte fått reda på hur du känner så hade jag bara gått och hoppats. Tagit varenda liten rörelse som ett tecken. Vartenda litet ord. Det var bättre… är bättre att det tar slut nu, mitt hopp, för annars skulle jag bara bygga på det och jag skulle brytas ner ännu mer om jag fått reda på det här sen, så… det är bäst såhär." Han hjärta hoppar över cirka trettio slag när han hör sin egen röst säga det.

"Remus?"

"Nej Sirius, du behöver inte säga något, jag fattar. Det är lugnt. Jag förstår precis."

"Nej vänta… kolla, jag ska visa." Sirius går fram några steg, lägger sin hand mot Remus kind och kysser honom långsamt.

"Eh, du det här hjälper faktiskt inte… och detta skulle bevisa vad? Att du inte känner något? Det vet jag ju!" Remus kropp håller ett inre krig av känslor. Upphetsning, ilska, sorg, lycka. Det blandas och mixas. Blandas ihop. Tränger ihop med varandra och bildar en hård klump i magen och tårarna bildar en häftig fors ner för hans kinder.

"Nej vänta... Får jag prova en sak?" Sirius tittar upp och in i de bärnstensfärgade ögonen. Han har inte flyttats sig en millimeter och har fortfarande sin hand vilande mot den andres kind. De står så nära varandra att de kan se varenda detalj i ögonen, varenda prick, varenda rand.

Sirius hjärta slår dubbla slag och han andas ut ett skakigt andetag innan han återigen kysser Remus, långsamt. Kyssen övergår snart i hunger. De kan inte komma tillräckligt nära varandra.

Någon stönar till och någon låter en hand slinka under någons tröja. De är så tätt sammman slingrade att de inte vet vilken kroppsdel som tillhör vem.

Utan att känna det så har de fallit ihop i en hög på marken

"Tramptass? Måntand? Vart är niii?"

De sliter sig från varandras läppar och tittar upp. När de inte ser James i närheten tittar de tillbaka på varandra.

"Wow", andas Remus.

"Nej bättre än wow!" Säger Sirius och ler. "Hur kunde du nästan bara gå din väg?"

Remus frustar till av skratt.

"Jag? Det var faktiskt du som nästan ville döda mig för att jag nästan kysste dig."

"Ja ja, jag gott gör dig ju nu", ler Sirius och böjer sig framåt.

"Där ni killar… wow… wow!" Levde han inte redan?" James sätter en hand framför sina ögon. "Vad tusan håller ni på med!"

Sirius och Remus spritter från varandra.

"Nja, jag tyckte han hade lite svårt att andas", mumlar Sirius.

"Så det blir bättre av att du sticker ner tungan i halsen på honom!" Sirius ser ett litet leende förbi James läppar.

"Ja, ska jag visa?"

"Nej tack. Men killar ärligt. Vad i Merlins namn håller ni på med?"

"Det är en långhistoria", mumlar Remus.

"Vadå är det här inte första gången?"

"Jo!" Säger de i kör.

"Bara det att det har hänt mycket under den här dagen och jag tror inte att du vill veta.

"Men vadå… är ni tillsammans?"

"Eh…" Sirius tittar Remus.

"Eh…" Svarar han lika intelligent. "Vet inte."

"Okej. Jag vill nog inte veta men… grattis eller nått… det är mat nu i alla fall och ni vill väl se när McGonagall ska skälla ut våra kära Slytherinare va?"


End file.
